


Sunshine

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise comes to Rosie’s side when he almost gets shot to death during a case
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sunshine

“Ouch”Beaumont says as he hit the mud falling in face first

“Oh my god Rosie”Annalise immediately raged to his side

They were chasing after a suspect and the suspect shot his gun towards Beaumont

Annalise tried to wipe away some of the mud from his face

“Thanks for lending a helping hand Villa”Beaumont told her

“Don’t mention it”Annalise looked at him

“I’ll have to get this suit washed”Rosie said as Annalise helped him off of the floor

“That guy just pointed a gun at you and that’s what’s you have to say”Annalise says in disbelief

“In the words of The Bee Gees I’m staying alive so I’ve got nothing to worry about”Beaumont replies

“You’re strangely nonchalant for someone who almost died a minute ago.” Annalise noticed

“Miracles happen all the time”Beaumont suggested

“How can you be so optimistic right now?”Annalise questioned him

“Well the worst could have happened but it didn’t”Beaumont retorted

“I swear you came out of your mother’s womb a happy go lucky person”Annalise says

“I believe the correct term and usage should be sunshine personified in human form”Beaumont interjected

“That’s exactly something that you would be saying ”Annalise laughed


End file.
